


[podfic] By Choice or By Habit

by reena_jenkins, Sholio



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Post-Amnesia, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He is useful. He holds onto that. He is useful and a useful tool will not be thrown away. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>(For illumynare's request: How about something with Bucky realizing the Avengers actually think of him as a person? And off I went to the utterly shameless h/c place.)"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] By Choice or By Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Choice or By Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587074) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****  
 **Warnings:**  hurt/comfort, friendship, psychological trauma, team feels, post-CA:TWS, post-amnesia, team as family  
  
 **Length:**  00:47:11  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA_TWS\)%20_By%20Choice%20or%20By%20Habit_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
